This invention relates to a light-weight and rustproof clasp which can be inexpensively manufactured and is particularly well adapted for use as a clasp for a swimming article, by which is meant any article liable to dampness or moisture induced corrosion by being, for example, immersed in seawater. The clasp is made of material such as a synthetic resin and is particularly suitable for fitting to a diving mask or flippers.
A conventional clasp used in a swimming article such as a diving mask or flippers is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. It is made from some rustproof metal such as stainless steel and comprises a frame member 1 of approximately rectangular shape, and with inward facing claws at one side adapted to be attached to a swimming article, in combination with a movable bar 2. This conventional clasp has, however, defects, for example, since the ends of the movable bar 2 are fitted to the frame member 1 by bending them around the frame member (see FIG. 2), such that sharp edges left as burrs in the initial manufacturing stage are quite liable to remain in such a way as to snag against a strap threaded through the clasp. This may hamper tightening of the strap or lead to damage and eventually breakage of the strap. Additionally such a conventional clasp is very expensive in view of the cost of materials such as stainless steel.
Accordingly, though it has been proposed that a clasp of the same construction as the prior art illustrated could be made of a material such as a synthetic resin to avoid the above defect, there is a difficulty in manufacture of such an article, in the connection of the movable bar to the frame member.